


【all叶】大法师

by R先生 (rxiansheng)



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxiansheng/pseuds/R%E5%85%88%E7%94%9F
Summary: 补档被吞掉的《他连孩子都会生》，双性叶
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	【all叶】大法师

1

第四届法师荣耀争霸赛，接近尾声。

峡谷尽头负责计分的塌鼻梁导师，看清第一个抵达终点的人，脱口而出：“怎么又是你！”

一骑绝尘的叶修递上过关信物：“嗯，不好意思，又是我。”

塌鼻梁心情复杂。法师荣耀争霸赛一共举办三届，这个叫叶修的年轻法师就拿了三次冠军，现在外面都开始改荣耀杯叫叶修杯了。上一届那种越级变态怪物都没能难倒他，今年最后BOSS设置的战力一般，结果更不需要猜。

塌鼻梁拿出奖杯和龙骨笔，准备开始刻冠军的名字。

最终BOSS上半身为女性下半身为虬结树根，是位有悲伤往事的感性怪物，被叶修打败后要求叶修回答它的三个问题。

这时候其他法师陆续抵达，眼睁睁看着叶修迅速答完题正准备去拿最后一个信物，一时间议论纷纷。

“今年果然又是他。”

“啊啊啊怎么这么快啊变态！”

“叶修前辈实在是太厉害了！”

“刚才打虚空领主我还没看到人他就出来了。”

一红一蓝两块宝石在空中悬浮着，树人吟唱道：“无畏而睿智的法师，你已经通过所有的考验，带走属于你的蓝色信物吧。”

叶修向它点头道谢，白皙手指刚挨到蓝色宝石边缘，却见宝石突然碎裂，化为粉末掉落在地。

叶修：“？”

树人一愣：“蓝色信物属于男性法师，红色信物属于女性法师，智慧的树人绝不会搞错。难道你是女人？”

围观的众法师一片哗然。

吊打了他们这么多年的帝国第一法师，是女扮男装？！

“为什么要扮成男人的模样呢，女性身份让你产生了羞耻之心吗？”树人不高兴地说着，挥动一根树枝将红色宝石甩到叶修身上，“拿走吧，不诚实的……”

它的话被眼前的景象掐断了。

红色宝石在碰触到叶修的一瞬间，同样化为粉末。

“我说，这届导师不太行啊。尤其是设置分性别领取信物的那位，眼界有点低。”

叶修看着地上的两堆粉末，用战矛戳了戳，“没听说过双性人吗。”

2

两个月后叶修回到法师塔，一路上无数目光悄悄着窥视他。

指指点点，窃窃私语。

叶修目不斜视，他早习惯了被注视。无论羡慕，崇敬，嫉妒，好奇，还是因为他性别公开而多了蔑视或猥亵的意味。从前到现在，以及所有的将来，他都不会放在在心上。

他一生专注于研究法术，除此以外没有任何事能影响到他。

守卫在法师塔门口的狮羊双头怪物一边拉开门，一边垂下脑袋贴近他，小声说：“我都听说了，一个乌龙丢掉即将到手的第四座叶修杯，你运气怎么这么差？还有性别的事，以前怎么不告诉我？我还是不是你最喜欢的奇美拉了？”

叶修答道：“你见到别人自我介绍的时候，会说：你好我是黄少天我是雄性，吗？”

“唔……那倒也是。”

“走了。”叶修推开他无意识缠过来的尾巴，走进法师塔。

他这趟来是为转移自己的研究文献和实验材料，随着这次法师赛冠军丢失，在法师塔拥有固定研习室这一特权也被收回了。材料数量庞大，为此他还专门向韩文清借了两个储物戒指。

帝国将军韩文清，九级黑铠骑士，外界一向以为叶修和他是死敌，因为他们几乎每次见面都会打上一架。某位不愿透露姓名的武者表示，这种误解本质上是因为观众水平所限，外人看来总是惊天地泣鬼神的生死决斗，双方眼里只是点到为止的切磋而已。

私下上两人关系很不错。出了学院，看到韩文清正等在门口，要载他一程。

迎着皇都清晨和煦的风，叶修抚摸着身下狮鹫的鬃毛，说：“好像比上次见到又肥了些，将军阁下家的伙食挺好啊。”

“还可以。 ”韩文清淡淡应道，过了一会儿，他开口提起一件旧事，“当初你拒绝伯爵千金的求婚，是身体原因吗？”

叶修很意外他会聊起这种八卦话题，道：“倒没有，只是对女生没什么兴趣。”

对男人有兴趣？韩文清下意识想这样问，又觉得十分无礼，便换了个问题：“你是……把自己当做女性？但我从未见过你穿裙子留长发。”

“不，没有当做女性，也没有当做男性。我很熟悉自己的身体，对性别没有认知偏差。”叶修有些哭笑不得，“习惯男式的短发和衣着是因为方便，并不是为了让大家觉得我是男或者女。”

想了想他又说：“打个比方，一座城里半数的人三只眼睛，另半数的人一只眼睛，某天路过了一个两只眼睛的人，你觉得他需要选择自己偏向于哪边吗？”

他对自己身体缺陷很坦然。听着叶修的解释，韩文清默默地想。

或者说，他从来没有当做是缺陷。

他们的帝国第一法师，不仅有着强悍的战力，恐怖的学习能力，心性也强大得令人吃惊。

韩文清想起一件闲事。士兵们中一向流行某类成人画册，最近更新了一批内容，主角是位美貌倔强被各方强取豪夺翻来覆去搞的双性骑士，他翻过两本，虽然换了职业，依然能明显看出里面以叶修为原型的痕迹。

有些地方的确画得令人想入非非。

但真实的叶修，放眼帝国、甚至整片大陆，能打过他的没几个。有绝对实力在身，狭路相逢，还不知道是谁强取豪夺谁。要知道为了充实图鉴，叶修每年游历大陆，上到精灵下到亡灵，各大种族哪个没被他坑蒙拐骗过。

巨龙听到他的名字也要头撞山峰，赶紧摇点土把藏宝洞穴入口盖上。

只是这位声名狼藉的强盗法师，最近好像又瘦了些。韩文清手掌在他腰肢上不着痕迹地比了比，觉得细了有一圈。

“我那里伙食的确不错，”韩文清说，“每天没事可以过来，给你留份。”

3

叶修没有接受将军的邀请，独自进了家小酒馆解决午饭。

老板娘亲自为他烤制鲜嫩多汁的小羊排。醉醺醺的狼人勾肩搭背地问他，为什么这么久不回兴欣，是不是外面的花花世界太绚烂，已经忘了心爱的小点心？

他推开狼人嘟过来的嘴巴，从口袋里拿出一叠烫金纸片。

“朋友们，今天晚上学院举行荣耀争霸赛的颁奖庆典。除了咱们的女王陛下，还有别国王储啊贵族啊要来，估计很热闹。我这里有几张请柬，想去玩的分一下吧。”

老板娘当即决定放假一晚，所有人都去给叶修加油助威。英明的举动立刻赢得了大家狂热的欢呼和尖叫。

当晚，学院更衣室。

叶修准备换衣服时被人拦住了。

“你应该去女士更衣间吧。”

“不对，他去女士那边也会被赶出来的。”

两个人带着恶意的笑容，故意大声引来许多人的关注。

叶修没有跟他们搭话，随手搓了两颗火球，将两人瞬间烧成两只光溜溜的白斩鸡，头毛眉毛腿毛X毛一根不剩。

周围一片嬉笑声中，两人捂着下身尖叫着逃之夭夭。

“不好，最近对元素的控制能力好像更强了。想烧一根毛，绝对不会点着两根。”叶修吹了吹细白的指尖，“ 离无敌的寂寞更近了一步。”

围观者们带着难以言喻的表情散开。

众人渐渐意识到，身体秘密的公开并没有让叶修变得伸手可及，更别说欺凌霸占。他依然所向披靡，随性恣肆。

唯一的变化大概是，以他作为性幻想对象的人数范围会比以前更广。

“如果能将帝国最强法师压在身下，让他为自己生孩子，那该多刺激啊。”读着画面不堪的成人小画册，人们不由自主产生这样的念头。

黄少天很高调地到处收集各版本双性骑士主题画册，这会儿见到叶修时还挺认真地问：“你能生孩子吗？”

叶修仔细想了想，说：“也许可以，不太确定。”

在他十几岁的时候女性器官来过一次例假，内部构造应当是完备的。但迄今为止也就一次，不晓得现在能不能用。

“你不是对未知充满了探索精神吗，这种近在咫尺的不确定都能忍住不去实际操作验证一番？来吧试试吧，看在认识多年的份上我可以勉强帮你一把，说真的你有没有想过生……”

“我对传宗接代没有执念，不会生的。”叶修快速地回答。

“一只小奇美拉。”黄少天说完了最后几个字。

叶修：“……你醒醒。”

黄少天用金黄毛发蓬松的狮子脑袋可劲蹭着他：“考虑考虑，考虑考虑吧。”

粗长蛇尾不怀好意地从法袍下摆探进，游向腿根地带。找到隐秘缝隙入口，却发现闭合太紧完全无法挤入。

“老叶，腿张开一点点。”黄少天小声说。

没听到回应，只闻到腐朽的味道。他心神一晃陡然清醒过来，发现被缠在怀里的哪是叶修，分明是一截枯木。

背上一直安静蛰伏的羊头睁开血红双眼，将枯木一口咬碎吞掉。狮头还在遗憾地感叹：“啊哦，老叶的精神紊乱术等级越来越高了。”

说到这里黄少天想起来，叶修不仅法术精通，各种驳杂知识都有涉猎。以前人们聊起叶修，会感叹他除了生孩子，还有什么不会的。

现在他好像连孩子都能生了。

“最接近神的男人。”狮头喃喃自语道，余光扫到天际绽放的一朵烟花。

这一晚的法师学院热闹异常。

来自嘉世王朝的邱姓王储，当众向叶修求婚。

许多年前叶修被嘉世佞臣逼走，带领一支名不见经传的非职业雇佣兵，打败各国正规精英团队，独吞古魔宝藏的传说至今还在口口相传。

大家都以为叶修已经和嘉世老死不相往来，没想到有前缘再续的可能？

虽然叶修拒绝了求婚。

据说私下还有一名富可敌国的喻姓海妖贵族提出愿意包养叶修，除了丰厚的生活优待，还要用全部财产支持他的研究。

被叶修讨价还价成了商业入股式合作。

其实在此之前向叶修示好的势力和强者也是数不胜数，但双性身份公开后，这些示好在围观者眼里总会莫名增添一份暧昧和亵玩的色彩。

甚至开始脑补床上种种。

对不起。意淫叶修，是一种无法自拔的快乐。

4

灯芯被点燃。

男人从怀里摸出一本书，趁着昏黄灯光翻开。

这本《双性法师纯情日记》现在已经算禁书了。

和那些各种暗示而不敢明言的画册不同，这本书里从人名地名到平生经历，都是真实的。只削弱了最强法师的战斗力，让他变得无法反抗各种欺辱。

相比别的，这本格外有代入感，格外受欢迎。喝酒的时候不聊上两句，简直是跟不上潮流。据说上层老爷们也都在看。

甚至被叶修本人察觉，找到写书人暴揍了一顿，烧毁了所有书稿。现在流传的，都是黑市流传的复刻本。

“这是本人也看过的书啊。”

粗糙手指抚摸着书页，这个认知更让男人兴奋不已。

天色暗下来，长夜即将降临。

一缕流光在字符间流窜，转瞬间消失。

&&&

《双性法师纯情日记》

【四月三日，大雨，嘉世王宫】

——离开嘉世之后，你不能再接受任何王族的爵位封号。

——可以。

——一叶知秋要留下。

——……行。

——为了确定你没有带走贵重的宝物，请脱衣让守卫检查。

——喂，这就过分了吧。

身穿厚重盔甲的金发青年踏进来：“你们退下，我亲自来检查。”

沉重大门在身后关闭，大殿光线昏暗，不时被窗外暴雨雷电照亮。

在他准备解下第二个扣子的时候，青年攥住了他的手腕。

“叶哥，有没有人跟你说过，你的手指很色情。”

白皙，纤细，精心保养的莹润，永远脆弱的无力感，指节交缠在一起，让人凭空生出想要摧残的欲望。

“施法的时候没见你动作这么慢过，我来帮你吧。”

法师袍被剥下来扔到脚边，单薄衬衫被拉到臂弯。

“至于做得这么难看吗？孙翔。”叶修手指按在他肌肉紧实的手臂上，像按着一块巨石，怎么也推不开，“搞得想要强暴我一样。”

“你以为自己有多倾国倾城，我会强暴你一个男人？只是检查得比较仔细，毕竟你这么狡猾。”孙翔一边扯他的长裤一边说。

“检查太彻底就接近变态了。”被扒个精光的叶修交叠着双腿，倚在石阶上，一脸嫌弃。

他浑身雪白宛如冰雕玉砌，身体线条优美而清爽，在暗沉沉的大殿里竟然有种玉质的光泽。

叶修继续道：“我真不知道嘉世除了一叶知秋还有什么值得我藏在身上的东西。”

孙翔脑袋已经自动屏蔽他的话，眼里心里都是这身细滑白嫩的皮肉，还有那被交叠着，无法看清的部位。

“这里，也要检查才行。”孙翔指着他的双腿之间。

叶修：“请问我他妈能在这里藏什么？”

“不愿意给我看，说明的确藏有宝物。”孙翔一口咬定。

然后再叶修毫无意义地奋力推拒中，孙翔执着地掰开了他的大腿，要寻找所谓的宝物。

“还……真的有……”

刘皓在外面等得有点不耐烦了。他想象中孙翔应该会借着检查之名暴打叶修一顿，但是这么久都不出来，不会已经把人打死了吧？

他小心翼翼地将大门推开一条缝，往里面窥视。

隐约看到里面的轮廓，他暗自纳闷：叶修怎么坐在王位上，孙翔呢？

“轰——”

一声雷鸣，闪电将里面的景象照亮了一瞬。

刘皓被雷劈一样地愣在那里。

孙翔那头金黄短发，正埋在叶修双腿之间。骑士手套和铠甲被脱了一地，孙翔双手握着叶修的膝盖，强迫他张开腿，在那里反复辗转舔吻。

叶修手抓着他的短发，努力想拎开他，但怎么也无法撼动半分。

刘皓关上门，转身在心里翻了个白眼。

没出息，他小声骂道。

孙翔并不知道自己已经被人看扁了。他正沉迷于唇舌下的触感，还有叶修每次被舔过的颤抖与喘息。

湿粘液体不断从那道花唇里流淌，很快被他舌头卷走，并含住软肉吮吸刺激，要逼迫叶修流出更多的体液。

“你真是有病……”叶修被他的唇舌折磨得身下又酸又麻，但扯不动他的脑袋，推也推不动，拍打的动作也伤不到他，身心都无力至极。

“是你先用这么甜的东西来引诱我的。”孙翔舌尖从肉缝里退出，牵出一道淫靡的丝。他站起来，开始解自己的皮带。

“你还要干嘛？”叶修悚然一惊。

“我改主意了。”

孙翔的肉棒已经涨得发疼，粗大的紫红柱体上满是兴奋溢出的液体。他胡乱撸了两把，俯下身去对准某个被吃开的小口，一边答道：“我要强暴你。”

嘉世王座，代表着王朝至高无上权力的位置，此刻正发生着无比淫乱的一幕。

金发青年将赤裸的黑发法师困在王位里，掐着他白皙的大腿，粗长器官深深插进，浅浅退出。

暴雨掩盖了沉重的喘息声。

【七月十七日，微风，幽暗密林。】

入夜，山洞里燃起了篝火，魏琛在洞口守夜。

包荣兴和他打了声招呼，拖着打来的猎物走进去。

安文逸和罗辑在地上铺开羊皮纸下战棋，乔一帆外出村庄还没回来，苏沐橙早早地睡了，莫凡正在低头擦他的忍刀，目光偶尔会飘到一边。

那边方锐把叶修抱在怀里，狼耳朵愉悦地抖动着，正一下一下地顶弄。唐柔在旁边给叶修手臂白天留下的伤口上药。

包荣兴迈过去，看到叶修口中喊了一块补魔的龙晶石，呻吟和呜咽都被吞在喉咙里，他的目光有些犯困，好像随时要睡着。

见他走过来，方锐将叶修的身体往上抬了抬，露出微肿的花唇。

“我不想进老大的这里，太窄了。”包荣兴说着，拇指在缝隙里揉了一把。他有比蒙巨兽的血统，激动的时候体型会膨胀太多，如果用这个位置一定会伤到老大。

“你还挑。”方锐不满地说。

包荣兴说：“我摸老大都没反应，你们刚才肯定玩得太狠，再进去他会很疼的。”

“刚才是小唐玩的。”方锐又顶了一下，“可不关我的事。”

唐柔刚涂抹了最后一点药膏，听到这话耳根红了。

他们这队雇佣兵也是很神奇。男的平时爱说些下流话骚扰，但操干队长的时候都很温柔照顾他的情绪，女生看起来内敛可爱，玩起来反而特别任性，不把叶修逼到带哭腔不肯收手。

偏偏叶修又不是会和女孩子计较的人。

为老大的身体着想，这晚包荣兴决定不插入，对着撸了一发，最后掰开阴唇将龟头含住，想把滚烫的兽人精液尽数激射进去。

叶修被烫得一个激灵，快睡着合上的眼睛微微睁开，湿润眼眸里有点惊慌的情绪，又很快安定懒散下来。

“嗯？”他吐掉口中的龙晶石，用嘶哑的声音问，“包子回来了？”

“老大，我刚才打了一头六目紫蛛，你是不是正好需要它的虫腿。”包荣兴边在他体内一股股地射精，一边邀功。

因为开心，粗壮肉棒忍不住往里面塞了塞。

“是啊……啊……包子你别……别往里面了……”叶修推着他的胸膛，“涨得难受……你先拿出去……射、射外面……”

比蒙混血不是摆花架子，包荣兴一次的精液量大得吓人，每次都让叶修有种灌肠甚至怀疑是不是被尿进来的错觉。

“那可以……射在老大脸上吗?”包荣兴充满期待地问，“最好张开嘴唇，伸出舌尖接那样……”

“不行……”叶修刚一出口，后面被无视的方锐重重顶了他一记，搞得他差点岔气，“靠，方锐你会不会……”

包荣兴收到拒绝，有点蔫蔫的，只能拔出堪称狰狞的肉棒，剩下的精液尽数射在叶修腿间和小腹。

完事之后，方锐去拿水和吃的过来，包荣兴身形膨胀，宛如一座温热的巨床，将叶修拢在怀里。

他抚摸着叶修瘦削优美的脊背，问:“老大，我们每天射进去那么多，为什么你不会怀孕呢?”

“因为你老大操纵水元素的能力炉火纯青，在你看不到的时候已经都清理掉啦。

不知道什么时候醒来的苏沐橙笑眯眯地说。

叶修脸埋在包荣兴胸膛，像是装作没听到，又像是已经沉沉睡着。

“好希望老大能给我生个小比蒙。”包荣兴自言自语道。

“可做梦去吧，”苏沐橙说，“哪里轮得到你呀。”

方锐搭话道:“就是，第一胎肯定得是狼人呀。”

一旁的安文逸和罗辑无声举起了手，大概是排队的意思。莫凡犹豫了一下，也慢慢举起了手。

苏沐橙一个白眼，包荣兴还想说什么，叶修闭着眼睛开口:“安静点。”

山洞里便没有人再说话了。

【十二月二十四日，大雪，法师塔。】

奇美拉一步步向毫无防备的法师靠近。

狮头是他的外表，看起来凶猛强悍，却热情洋溢十分友好；羊头是他的内心，看起来是温和的草食动物，却冷漠残忍，随时伺机而动。

“现在所有人都知道你身体的秘密了，走在街上是不是常有种被剥光的感觉。”

黄少天轻声说，“我知道一种转变性别的药剂，要不要我帮你”?

叶修搅动着坩埚里的魔药，不在意地答道:“有什么代价?”

“给我生一个后代。”黄少天说。

叶修放下手里的搅拌棒，看了过来。

好半天，他才开口——

“亲爱的朋友，看得开心吗。”

%%

一行行字迹在书页上快速出现又消失。

“不知名的朋友，当你看到这里，我的改良版精神紊乱术已经完全成功。”

“你会觉得这一切都只是个荒谬的故事，你不相信法师与元素的存在，你坚定不移地认为字迹是在另一个世界长大。”

“在你看来我和他们都是虚构的人，每一句话都由别人撰写，每一段经历都由他人操控。”

“你对自己的观念深信不疑。”

“你可以继续在我所构建的幻想世界里生活，并不会有什么影响。”

“你依然可以体验生老病死，只是或许会庸庸碌碌，终其一生也等不到十几岁那年迷路的猫头鹰。”

“你也可以选择醒来。”

“在空白的地方签下你的名字，这一刻开始你的财产将全部属于我。”

“签字之后，你会从幻境中醒来，回到你真正的故乡魔法世界。”

“抉择吧。”

“幻境中沉睡。”

“还是苏醒。”

“——来自你眼里并不存在于现实的，法师叶修。”


End file.
